Change
by Chocolatechipcookies13
Summary: Set after CoG. When Clary comes back from Idris, she finds that something has changed drastically. Can she figure out what happened and how to save them? What will happen if she doesn't?
1. Chapter 1

**Happy turkey day everyone! New idea, so let's start! This takes place after CoG. Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, Cassandra Clare does! Enjoy!**

**Jace POV**

Isabelle dragged us to another one of Magnus's stupid parties again. Rat boy, Alec, and I were the only ones not drunk, standing in the corner.

Isabelle stumbled over, clearly intoxicated. She tripped, and if it wasn't for Rat boy stepping in, she would have fell on her face. Giggling she stood up, swaying slightly.

"Come oooonnn guys! Have fun! Join the party!" she shouted. I rolled my eyes at her when she pouted at us.

"I'm going Izzy. Clary is coming home tonight, and I promised her I would meet her at Luke's." She squealed.

"Let's find Magnus! He can portal us there and we can bring her back here!" Izzy grabbed our hands and led us toward Magnus.

When we found him, she whispered into his ear, and he snapped his fingers, and all five of us appeared at Luke's.

"You all need tooo loosen up! I have just the idea!" Magnus practically screamed. Before anyone could figure out what was going on, purple sparks flew out of his hands, and the world went black.

**Clary POV**

I drew the portal rune on the side of a building, and smiled at my mother and Luke before stepping through the portal rune that led me home. I was in Idris to update the New Council on my progress on the symbol. My mother, Luke, and Robert and Maryse Lightwood were there on important Clave business.

I stepped through the shimmering portal, thinking of Luke's house, were my mother and I are now living. I landed with a '_thump' _sound, in a crouch. Standing up, I smiled looking at the familiar surroundings. '_Or not.'_ I thought to myself, gasping at the sight of the five little bodies unconscious on the ground.

They were all lying in near each other in a heap, wearing_ way_ too big clothing. There was a small girl with jet black hair laying on top of a little boy with curly brown hair, both around the age of two. I gasped, realizing who they were. _Isabelle and Simon. _

A boy about seven who had dark hair was snuggled up with a boy about five with jet black hair. Magnus and Alec. What the heck happened?

Finally, collapsed near the table, was a small blond boy around four. Jace. There was a small trickle of blood coming down from a small gash on his head. '_He must have hit his head off the table when he fell.' _ I thought. I quickly walked over to him, and scooped up his tiny body. I hurriedly walked into the bathroom, and set him on the counter. Grabbing a washcloth and soaking it with water, I began to wipe away the blood on his head. He let out a small cry and winced, before going still again. I quickly finished up, by putting a bandage on his head. Then, I lifted up his slim figure and carried him into my room, setting him down on my bed.

One by one, I put each pair into a room. When I was finished, I grabbed my cellphone and dialed my mom.

"Hello?" her voice cackled through the speakers.

"Mom, how do you take care of a kid?"

"**CLARISSA ADLE FRAY, I SWEAR IF YOUR PREAGNATE I WILL-" **

"MOM! I'm not pregnant!**" **I slowly explained everything I knew to her, and she sighed in relief.

"You're just going to have to try your best until we get home sweetie. You're going to need to get LOTS of food, and some clothes for them, maybe some toys. And do not, I repeat DO NOT, let Isabelle, Alec, or Jace have any weapons. I have to go, but we'll try to get home quickly. UI love you." The line went dead.

I heard a moan coming from my room, and I quickly set down my phone and rushed in there as fast as I could.

Quietly, I sat down on the bed beside him, and brushed his wavy gold hair away from his face. He let out a small noise, and shifted closer to me. I smiled, as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Wide and innocent, his bright golden eyes me mine, and he gazed at me curiously.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice small, and sounded afraid. It nearly broke my heart, seeing him afraid of me.

"Jace… I'm Clary. I'll be taking care of you for a while."

He gave me a small, innocent smile, and curled into my leg.

"Hi." He said, a small blush creeping into his cheeks. Suddenly, I heard a small cry coming from my mom and Luke's room, where Isabelle and Simon are. I looked down at Jace's small figure apologetically.

"Hi. I'm going to be right back okay? I need to go check on something." He gave a small nod, and I stood up. I walked across the hall, and opened the door revealing a little Simon, pulling on Isabelle's hair, who was crying loudly.

"Simon! Don't do that!" I scolded, picking up Izzy. She buried her little face into my neck as I rocked her back and forth.

"Shhh… calm down." As I was rocking her, I heard a door open and close, and someone opened this door too.

I turned around, only to see a tiny Magnus, holding little Alec's hand. "Who are you? Where are we? Who are they?" asked Magnus, stepping slightly in front of Alec, who ran toward me, latching himself onto my leg.

"Hi, guys. I'm Clary, and you'll be staying with me for a while. This is Isabelle and Simon." I answered, setting Izzy down.

There was a thump in the hallway, followed by a sharp cry. I raced past the boys, only to see Jace laying on the floor holding his head. This is going to be a long day.

**First Chapter done! Hope everyone has a great holiday! R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving, I know I sure did! Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, Cassie Clare does! Enjoy!**

**Clary POV**

"_Jace!" _ I cried putting Isabelle down, and racing toward him. I bent down beside him, and he looked up at me with a sad look on his face. "What are you doing out of bed? I thought I told you to stay put!"

"You said you'd be right back, and I heard voices, so I tried to see what was going on, and I got dizzy. What are you doing with them?" his voice sounded so soft, and so innocent that it made me want to hug him.

"Jace, this is Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon. They'll be staying here too." He nodded, and Alec came up smiling brightly. He stuck out his hand to Jace, and helped him stand up.

"I'm Alec, wanna be friends?" Jace then smiled, and nodded. The pair took off running, leaving a sad looking Magnus behind. I stood up, brushing myself off, and walked over to him, bending down to his level.

"You know, they'd probably let you join in if you asked." He met my gaze looking a little wary.

"You think so?" he asked, his voice barley raising above a whisper. I nodded, and he took off running after the other. Not even two minutes later, I heard a loud crash, which made Isabelle begin to cry again and Simon to jump. I sighed, and walked over to them, picking her up.

"What's wrong Izzy?" I crooned, rocking her awkwardly. It seemed really weird doing this to one of my best friends. She sniveled, burying he face into my chest.

"Da l-loud … oise… cary." She babbled. I smiled down at her when she looked up at me, her big brown eyes wide and watery.

"It's okay, it's going to hurt you. Let's go see what those bad boys did now, shall we?" I said stroaking her shoulder length black hair. She nodded, burying her head back into my chest. Simon climbed down from his position on the bed, ungracefully I might add, and waddled over, taking my hand.

We walked out of the room, heading in the direction of the noise. Soon I heard the boy's harsh whispers, coming from the kitchen. I walked in, only to find them under the table with kitchen utensils piled around them. Alec was carving something into the floor with a knife, the others watching. Simon launched himself toward them, but I held onto his hand.

"Alexander Lightwood! Put that knife down right now!" I screeched, and they all looked up at me. Simon took this opportunity to get out of my grip and race toward the knife's, picking up one.

"Simon put that- SIMON!" Simon laughed, and stabbed the nearest person with it, Alec. Alec cried out and hit Simon, making him begin to cry. I looked at Isabelle, who was staring up at me.

"Izzy, right now you're my favorite." She smiled up at me, and the others shouted protests.

"Your my favwite to!" she giggled, hugging my neck. I laughed, setting her on the ground before collecting all the pointy objects (everything they had grabbed.) and setting it out of their reach.

"Come here Alec, let's see what Simon did too your arm." He crawled out from under the table, and showed me the little cut Simon made. I sighed, standing up. "Come on buddy, let's go get you a Band-Aid.

After cleaning Alec up, we walked back out to the kitchen, where everyone was sitting quietly. Simon toddled up to Alec, staring at the ground.

"I sowy." He said, looking at Alec, who gave a small smile.

"It's okay." As I was smiling at those two, I didn't notice the three who came up behind me. Laughing, Magnus, Jace, and Izzy grabbed my legs from behind, making me lose balance, and letting go when I began to fall forward. My head hit the side of the kitchen table with a '_thunk!'_ and black dots danced in vision. I heard collective gasps, and a 'You made her fall!'. I sat there until my vision cleared, and kept blinking. I felt someone hug my side and bury their face in my stomach.

"I'm sorry Clary. Reeeaaallyy sorry." Jace's muffled voice said. I brought my hand up to ruffle his hair. He brought his head out of my shirt, and I began to stand up.

"It's okay Jace no harm done. Now, who's hungry?"

After a good twenty minutes, we decided on pizza. I had called Pizza Hut, and we are currently waiting for our food to arrive. Finally, the doorbell rang, and I got up to answer the door.

The guy who brought our food was super cute. Like Abercrombie model cute. He had Caribbean blue eyes, longish blond hair, a nice tan, and amazing arms His name tag read Dylan. Is it wrong to thing about other guys when your boyfriend is stuck as a little kid? I'm going to guess it's not.

He gave me this adorable half smile, and I smiled at him back.

"Did someone order a large pizza, half pepperoni, half sausage?" he asked, and I was about to answer until Jace tugged on my pants.

"Are you in love with him? Magnus says you're in love with him. Please say you're not in love with him." Jace begged, and Dylan flushed bright red, and I'm pretty sure I did too.

"No, Jace we are not in love. Now, please go back and play with the others. I'm so sorry Dylan!" He shrugged and gave me the pizza.

"No big deal. That will be 15.63." He said, and I handed him a twenty.

"Keep the change." I slammed the door shut. Sighing, I turned around to face the kids.

"Dinners served."


End file.
